1. Technical Field
This invention relates to sun visors and, more particularly, to a power-operated vehicle sun visor.
2. Prior Art
Every person who owns a vehicle of some type is well aware of the consequences when they leave their vehicle parked in the sun. Ultra Violet (UV) radiation freely enters the car through the front windshield and the rear window causing the interior of the car to be considerable warmer than the ambient temperature outside. Since the heated air inside can not escape an enclosed vehicle, the heat is transferred to surfaces on the interior thereof, such as the dashboard and the steering wheel, in effect causing the car's interior to become like an oven. This heating effect is not only uncomfortable to a driver once they reenter the vehicle, but heat transfer can cause permanent and serious damage to the interior surfaces of the car including, but not limited to, cracking and discoloration of surfaces. To prevent this from happening, the use of manual sun visors has become a common practice.
Manually placed and adjusted sun visors for temporarily covering the windshield of an automotive vehicle are nearly ubiquitous, available in a plethora of shapes, sizes, and colors, providing ample testimony for the need to protect the dashboard of contemporary motor vehicles. Unfortunately, forgetfulness on the part of the motor vehicle operator often results in an overheated vehicle or, worse, a damaged dashboard, when the simple, manually placed sun visor is absent from its intended position.
Accordingly, a need remains for a power-operated vehicle sun visor in order to overcome the above noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a power-operated vehicle sun visor that is easy to use, has electric and motorized means of operation. Ti improve safety, such a sun visor only operates when the engine is turned off. Such a vehicle sun visor advantageously eliminates the clutter and hassle associated with storing and putting up the more conventional manual sun visors that have inundated the market. The power-operated vehicle sun visor allows for a quick and convenient way to cover both a vehicle's windshield and rear window in order to reduce interior heating of the vehicle and the damage associated therewith.